Rebel Virginia
He is very important. Possibly the greatest CN player of all time. Also: Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate—we can not consecrate—we can not hallow—this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us—that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion—that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth. Also again: Rebel Virginia wants to give you a fucking medal. Rebel Virginia, a mans, man. Once there was a man named Rebel Carolina, but he’s not very important. He met a wed a woman named Rebel Maryland and 7 months later gave birth to a large muscular baby who they named Rebel Virginia. Rebel Virginia grew fast and strong but also smart. The boy could wrestle a bear to the ground but also he was the top of his class in school by age 10 he was in 12th grade. At age 20 he was a dashing handsome man who loved life. At some point he stumbled upon a game, a game that intrigued his gifted mind. And so Rebel Virginia came to Cybernations. To be continued… This game was perfect for him. It allowed his personality to thrive! Because of his skills and IQ he knew very quickly which alliance to join so that he could win. The New Pacific Order. He joined and was accepted quickly because those already could feel the awesomeness emanating from his very words. After joining, he quickly rose through the ranks gaining power, friends and prestige as his knowledge and charisma became more and more evident to those around him. He was posed to take control when his fast working mind saw bigger things… Part 3 coming soon. Power, real power in CN could not be obtained while large alliances other than NPO existed, or while people who disliked NPO held power. So our hero set off to destroy all those that opposed the NPO, by acting as one who would side with them. He started small but slowly took down all those alliances that would dare oppose his beloved NPO. But just he was about to return in triumphant glory, he was betrayed. Part 4 tomorrow. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order